


I don't believe we lost both of them (1)

by triketra84



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3 - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triketra84/pseuds/triketra84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extension of the ending of the original ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't believe we lost both of them (1)

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st attempt in an extended fiction storyline from ME3. I read some of the work all of you have put in and tried to piece my own work into it. Feedback welcomed.

“Don’t leave me behind” said kaidan.

“Know no matter what happens, know that I love you, always” said shepard.

“I love you too…be careful”

“Go”

***

Kaidan looked for as long as he could at the man he loved so deeply. The injuries from the tank blast was nothing compared to the ache in his heart, which sent a big lump in his throat.

“I don’t want to lose Shepard…not again” he thought.

Kaidan was being brought to the medbay assisted by James. That’s when he heard Hacketts’s message,

“Harbinger, took out the ground force. No one made it to the beam”

“The Pain…” Kaidan lost consciousness.

***

“Joker listen. We have to go” said Liara.

The Normandy had to make an emergency landing. They didn’t reach the relay in time. A flash of red luminescent was seen, “Jeff…” EDI said, and slumped on the co-pilots seat, the AI core went down.

Jeff was able to land with minimal damage to the SR-2. Smoke in the cabin they had to get out. He checked the atmosphere readings, it was safe for organics to exit the ship without any body suits on.

It was the Red Dwarf, 13 light-years away from earth with 2 moons. Kaidan was up now. Blank, still a daze. It hasn’t hit yet. Both of them look towards each other, 

“We couldn’t have lost them both”


	2. I don't believe we lost both of them (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard decides to "Destroy" the reapers.

Synthetics and organics are evolving together much better. After priority Rannoch the beginning of a new peace and teamwork between the Quarians and Geth, does not mean the predictions of the Catalyst is true, that synthetics will destroy all organics. Look at EDI, she has evolved to be more than an AI. Legion as well. 

It can be restored Shepard said, and starts to shoot the glass encasing on the right hand side of the walkway, creating mass explosions and at the same time a bright red beam starts to shoot out of the crucible.

It’s true what they say. In the eyes of death, your loved ones flash before your eyes. 

“I will always love you Kaidan”

((Explosion))…Shepard was thrown back. The blast outside was so strong, the arms broke off, and parts of the Citadel gave way as well. The Crucible is entering the earth’s atmosphere, right back into London. The barriers that shielded the room which Shepard and the Catalyst AI were in still worked.

“No, I am not dying again. I made a promise. I’m keeping that promise!”

Blood was still oozing from his stomach. Shepard grabbed a piece of hot metal from the blast and ((Screams in pain)) “at least I won’t bleed out” he thought. Checks his Omni tool, “My barriers still work” 

Just before impact Shepard activated his barriers and grabs hold “I hope this works and shut his eyes” 

((Crucible makes contact on earth ((Loud Impact))


End file.
